The Tenth's Reign
by LazyIris
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after Tsuna becomes the Vongola Decimo? Follow him on his quest to become the 'less dame' leader of the underground with new enemies, new responsibilities, and some long awaited romance with Kyoko? Who knows? Prompt given by Hulkishpower, Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Amano Akira.**

**The Second Try****  
**It was October 14th again, Tsuna's 16th birthday. Tsuna and his guardians were back to the same castle where they attended the inheritance ceremony. Only this time, Yamamoto was excited that he got to go instead of staying in a hospital bed. Tsuna, however, was anything but ecstatic. In fact, he was jittery. This had to be the worst birthday he had, how could the Ninth to do this to him? With that thought he shakily tightened his tie as he walked, friends side by side. As he walked closer, the castle loomed, and more and more mafioso filled his sight. Maybe it was just him, but there seemed to be even more guests than last time. He could make out some of the families from before, some faces he might've memorized and labeled as 'possible culprits' when he was first here. But now they were just faces of men, blurring all together in his anxiety.

"Vongola Decimo." As he approached the building, one of the security nodded to him and his friends. All of his guardians were with him, except Hibari who still refused to crowd no matter how much fighting Reborn and Dino promised him and Mukuro who had responsibilities as leader of the Kokuyo Gang to make sure all his subordinates were there.

As soon as the group entered the castle, an enthusiastic voice called from the other side of the room. "Sawada-chan!" Gokudera immediately bristled. Tsuna just sighed. Only one guy ever calls him that, after all, and he was harmless. Naito Longchamp popped out from behind a crowd of people who were obviously annoyed with the boy shoving them and interrupting their conversations. "How've you been, Sawada-chan?" He grinned his wide toothy smile, face split into two.

"Juudaime, tell me again why this guy is on the guest list?" Gokudera asked through gritted teeth.  
"I forgot." Tsuna sighed. Longchamp, being the clueless but well intentioned person that he is, took Gokudera's annoyed look for depression and tried to cheer him up.  
"Hey, don't be like that, Goku-chan! Today's a happy day!" The corners of his lips were at his ears, grin big and wide.  
Gokudera glared at the happy lanky teen. "I never gave you permission to call me that!" he shouted. Longchamp wasn't listening though, he had saw something that caught his eye behind Gokudera.  
"Gotta go guys! My girlfriend's waiting for me!" He laughed and headed off in the direction of the entrance. Tsuna hieeked inwardly and dared not turn around. He remembered the 'types' of people Naito liked to have with him-not that they were bad people, per se, but still...  
"Yep, his taste in people is even uglier than before." Gokudera informed his boss while looking at the newest monstrosity Longchamp was trying to put his arm around. "Might be an UMA, what do you think boss? Geez, where does he find those things?"  
"I don't think any of them are UMAs, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna was quick to shoot that idea down before his storm guardian could rush off to 'study' the new specimen. He was already nervous as it is, and his right hand man rushing off wouldn't soothe his nerves at all. Another family approached them, another familiar face.  
"Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi-kun!" the Millefiore chorused, Byakuran and Yuni both standing in front of the group.  
"HIE! Byakuran? What are you doing here?" Tsuna jumped, subconsciously reaching for his gloves. Byakuran wasn't evil anymore, but what was with him popping up at every other big mafia event? Growling a bit, Gokudera had bombs at the ready, yelling out insults as to why the white haired jerk was bothering his boss again. All his other guardians surreptitiously put their hands on their weapons.  
"Oh Tsunayoshi-kun, I got an invite of course." Byakuran's violet eyes smiled at the shorter teen and produced an invitation from his pocket. To everyone's surprise, it wasn't fake. He stuck his hand down the inside of his jacket for something and produced a large bag of marshmallows with an orange ribbon around it. "Here's your present, by the way."  
Tsuna took the package hesitantly. "Oh..thanks" He said.  
Yuni giggled. "You've gotten taller, haven't you, Tsuna-kun?" she complimented. Yuni was the same as she used to be, bright, shining like the sun. Tsuna couldn't help but smile back a little.  
"Eh? Only a bit, I guess, I'm still a dwarf compared to Yamamoto and Gokudera." Tsuna laughed and scratched the back of his head. Byakuran stepped back a little and surveyed Tsuna.  
"Nope, you're definitely Go-kun's height." He teased, which only led into another one of Gokudera's hissy fits.  
"Ha ha," Yamamoto laughed. "He's right Tsuna, you're just a few inches shorter than me." Tsuna smiled at his friend for the support, although he didn't know who Yamamoto was trying to fool. His hair was six inches off his head at least.  
"How have you guys been?" He quickly changed the subject back to Byakuran and Yuni, away from him. The spotlight was still something he was deathly afraid of.  
"Good, we just got a base in Japan so we can visit more often." Yuni said. Tsuna gave a half-hearted smile, more mafia related people to visit him, yay… Yuni turned to his only female guardian. "Chrome-chan? Do you want to go shopping with me after the ceremony? I forgot to get Tsuna-kun his present." Chrome nodded hesitantly and gave a shy smile back to the sky arcobaleno.  
"Ah, Tsuna." Another person called from a different section of the crowd. A patch of red hair emerged and made its way to the group. Tsuna brightened a bit at the familiar sight.  
"Enma-kun, how are you?" Tsuna smiled and looked around for the rest of the Shimon, but they were nowhere to be found.  
"Good." Enma replied. Enma stopped talking after that. Tsuna wasn't feeling too talkative either, and so the group drifted into a comfortable silence. Byakuran eyed the dessert tray, Yuni smiled at people all around, Enma found the floor very interesting and Tsuna fidgeted.  
"Chocolate?" a waiter asked them. Byakuran was the first to reach for something and before the waiter could react, the white haired boss had half of the platter within his possession. "Sir, those are for the other guests!" Byakuran ignored him and handed a few candies to Yuni.  
"Want some?" he asked the other two bosses. Tsuna and Enma shook their heads quickly. Byakuran shrugged and left for another dessert tray. Yuni waved at Tsuna and Enma and followed.  
"Yo, Tsuna!" yet another voice came from behind Tsuna. The Chiavarone boss leaned on Tsuna's shoulder. "How's it going? Today's the big day, ne?" he laughed. Romario smiled behind him.  
"Dino-san!" Tsuna yelped in surprise and turned around to face his 'older brother'. "I-I'm alright, I think.." he laughed nervously. Enma took this time to escape from view so he could find his guardians.  
"Don't worry, my Inheritance Ceremony was scary too."  
"R-really?"  
"Yup. I mean it wasn't this extravagant, since the Ninth Chiavarone was on his deathbed and Reborn chased me around with the ring until I would wear it. But it was still scary." Dino continued on about his experience, but Tsuna had already stopped listening. He was too distraught by the fact that not even his 'sempai' knew how nerve wracking this was for him.

"Everyone, please gather in the ballroom, the ceremony is about to start." One of the Ninth's guardians called from the next room. Discussions were broken up, refreshments were left on the tables and waiters went away as everyone began to funnel in through the door. Tsuna stayed far away from the crowd. He didn't want to get caught up in the herd and trampled on, that's for sure. One by one, his guardians began to come back to their positions behind him. Each one as they passed whispered words of encouragement to him.  
"Good Luck, Juudaime." Gokudera pressed a reassuring hand to Tsuna's shoulder.  
"Na, Dame-Tsuna, if you faint before you get to be the boss, you can be Lambo-sama's lackey."  
"Kufufufu, remember your promise, Tsunayoshi-kun."  
"You'll do fine, Boss." Chrome pecked Tsuna on the cheek, which made his entire face turn red. She giggled in response.  
"Don't do anything herbivorous in front of me, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari's words were menacing, but his tone was gentler than usual. Tsuna felt the warmth in his heart grow at his guardians' words.  
"We coming in for the home stretch, ne, Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned broadly.  
"You'll do EXTREMELY fine, Sawada!" Ryohei screamed. Tsuna nodded and watched the Ninth and his guardians head in. Heads held high and proud, they addressed the crowd.  
"Of all my years as the Vongola Boss," Tsuna heard the Ninth announce from his position at the door. "I have never been as happy and proud as this year has made me. Today, friends, is the day of the next generation, of a generation that I am confident will lead the Vongola into a bright future. I pass my power to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia!" The Ninth made a sweeping gesture towards the door. The audience clapped. Tsuna gulped and placed a single foot on the carpet in the grand room. The silence that followed his entrance was deafening.  
Tsuna wanted to pull his foot back and go back outside; he wanted to run. But he didn't. He pushed himself to take steps forward, forced him to lift his head high, make his eyes and face calm, his guardians following after him. His guardians fanned out from behind him as they met with the ninth generation in the middle of the room. The Tenth generation bowed to the Ninth, and placed their hands with the Vongola ring forward. The older generation moved and spoke in sync.  
"By the power vested in the Ninth generation of Vongola, we call these seven to watch over and protect our family and heritage. May you all led the Vongola Family to a future full of fortune."

Timoteo spoke last, directly to Tsuna. "At this time, I would be giving you the Vongola Sin, but you have already erased our sin. I would be giving you half of a Vongola ring, but you have already been given the original. I would warn you of the future, but you have already seen it and its dangers. You are the true heir of the Vongola; your deeds have always been with the will of the Primo. I am honored to be able to give you this title, confident that you will lead the Vongola to glory, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." his voice echoed above the silent castle, each and every one holding their breath. "May the power and Dying Will be forever yours, until the day of your death!" a dying will flame appeared on the Ninth's finger and he made contact with Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt the power generated by that small flame. He stood completely still until the power faded away.  
Tsuna snapped open his eyes which he didn't realize were closed. It took some time for him to adjust to the blinding light that had suddenly entered the room. He looked around. The audience had sunglasses while his guardians were squinting through the brightness. '_Unfair!_' he thought as he brought his hand up to shield his eyes. '_What is this light?'_  
"The power of the Vongola!" someone behind the light cried and the light rushed towards him as if he and his guardians had become vacuums. The light seeped into their body, warming their hearts and brimming their entire being with power. Once all the light entered them the room was silent again.  
"Okay, now that that's done, who wants drinks?" Timeteo laughed, breaking the silence. The audience laughed with him for a second or two before dissolving into small conversational groups.  
"Tha-That's it?" Tsuna yelped in surprise. Timeteo, who was now sipping from a glass, chuckled.  
"Of course, how did you think it was going to end?" Tsuna thought for a second.  
"H-honestly, my death." This just amused Timeteo. The old boss walked off laughing, leaving the Tenth in a state of confusion. Tsuna sighed. "At least we didn't have to go through weird trials again to prove ourselves."  
"Weird trials?" a different voice asked him.  
"Yeah, like fighting the arcobaleno or competing in a friendly competition of 'suck all the money out of Tsuna'…" Tsuna broke off when he finally realized that he was not talking to himself anymore. He turned around quickly to see a man with curly sideburns. "HIIE! R-reborn!"  
The ex-arcobaleno tsked and stuck his finger in his ear. "Jeez, Dame-Tsuna, I'd hope that going through the inheritance ceremony might've taken away some of your 'dame' but it seems that you just love to prove me wrong." Reborn growled.  
"Y-you surprised me!" Reborn's response was a quick thunk on the head.  
"Vongola bosses aren't allowed to be surprised." He instructed while Tsuna was busy cradling his head.  
The reunion with his tutor was short-lived as the party ended. Tsuna escaped from the castle as soon as he could with all of his guardians in tow. They headed back to Namimori with new experiences and raging thoughts burning their mind. Tsuna smiled as Lambo explained the complexity of the sweets bar that he frequented enough in the hour that he was there to get kicked out. Even though he was now boss, and there was a strange, uncomfortable sensation about the whole ordeal, things were still normal, right?

When Tsuna came home, he was greeted by his mother sleeping at the kitchen table with a small birthday cake in front of her. The candles were melted down to the stubs, making it seem like the cake itself was on fire. Tsuna grinned softly as he thought of how fitting that was, the cake had its own dying will flame. He grabbed the cake knife from its place next to his mother and cut himself some birthday cake, melted candle and all.  
"I wish, to have this peace forever." He whispered and blew out the candle. Nana gave him a grin in her sleep. Tsuna took this as a good sign and ate the cake, at least the part that wasn't touched by the hot wax. He kissed his mother on the forehead, covered her with his jacket, and went upstairs to his room for a nice nap.  
Perhaps he was tired. Or stressed. But Tsuna never once noticed the little bird that had been sitting on his windowsill since before he came home. The bird gave a chirp and flapped off as he entered his room. It landed on a tree a little away. The bird lost its feathers and grew into a small human girl. The bird-girl giggled.  
"Silly Vongola, now that you've told me your wish it will never come true!" she laughed and transformed back into a bird to go report to her boss.

******I: *Scary ending music* Thank you to our wonderful beta, Hulkishpower, for 1, beta-ing our story and 2, giving us such a lovely prompt to work with. I'll write the prompt at the end if anyone wants to try it for themselves. Hulk doesn't mind :)**

**T**_**he Prompt.**_** You can find it here: **** topic/7 0894/59987 474/1/**** Take out the spaces.**

******K: Also, we have shameless advertising here. For those of you that have read Target: Ready! and Target Lock Presents!, we have a special surprise for you. We've created a forum here in called 'Vongola Battle Academy' where you can experience the best mafia school out there. Apply and get your class and weapon. Compete in Freshman Rush to get your rank and join the rest of the school in the race to the top. Create your own families in the school, join other families. Participate in school festivals and hang out with your VBA friends! You guys gotta try this!****  
****I: Ahem, we are also getting characters from that forum, so if you want to be apart of the mystery family that will appear, I suggest visiting our forum. ******

**B: Iris-chan just wants to kill herself over the summer with so many writing projects, we'll update all of our other stories later tonight!****  
**


End file.
